Computer terminals used in retail point-of-sale (POS) and other environments typically have many ports and other connectors for power, monitor, keyboard, mouse, and a variety of peripherals, with many connected cables. Many consider cable connectors to be unsightly. Exposed cables are also subject to a risk of being disconnected
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a computer terminal with a cable access door that helps maintain cable connections and shield them from view.